Vegeta's Lesson
by That awesome Dbz guy
Summary: This is a one-shot based directly after the planet Potafu arc in Dragonball Super. It is what could've possibly happened if Vegeta punished Trunks for sneaking on Monaka's spaceship. Will Vegeta teach Trunks the hard lesson he needs? Find out now!


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Dragonball franchise (sadly.) Dragonball, Dragonball Z, Dragonball GT, and Dragonball Super are owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV,Shueisha, and Akira Toriyama.

Note: This is a one-shot story about what I think COULD have happened after Vegeta and Trunks got back from planet Potafu. After I saw the episodes of the Potafu arc I always thought that it would be interesting to see how Vegeta would punish Trunks for sneaking into Monaka's spaceship. This story is written for fun and not half as important as my current story, "A Father's Love."

Warning: Since no one knows how old exactly Trunks was in this timeline I'm just going to pretend in this story he's 11. If you want him to be 10, 12,13, or any other age feel free to act like he is. Just use your own imagination like me.

Warning #2: Words that are meant to be cursing will be under-lined. I just don't like to use language in my stories…. or in general.

Warning #3: Vegeta in the end could be considered slightly OOC. Only a bit though (sadly.)

Vegeta's Lesson

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was evening at Capsule Corporation. Just earlier that day Goten and Trunks had snuck on Monaka's spaceship and got shipped of to planet Potafu. If it wasn't for Vegeta they would probably be dead.

"I can't believe you! Sneaking off on someone's spaceship," said Bulma. "You could've been killed!"

Bulma wasn't happy with Trunks. Neither was Vegeta.

Trunks hung his head low. "I'm sorry, Mom… But I'm fine now."

"That doesn't change the fact that you did it, now does it, young man?" stated Bulma.

"Enough of this," Vegeta broke in. "Son, me and you are going to have a talk."

A chill went down Trunks spine. He knew all to well what 'talk' meant when he said it in that tone.

Bulma frowned at Trunks. "I'm on board with your father with this one, so don't look at me."

Trunks heaved a mournful sigh. He sneaked on the spaceship for fun and said sorry like a million times. WHY was he getting punished?

Vegeta started to fly then noticed Trunks wasn't following. "Come on!"

Trunks scowled but still obeyed his father.

Trunks followed Vegeta until he stopped near a rocky mountain.

They both stood silent until Vegeta said something. "So…. What is your explanation exactly? Hmm?"

"For what?"

Vegeta glared. "You know what!"

Trunks shrugged. "I actually don't know….."

Vegeta deepened his glare. "Have you forgot the incident earlier today?! WELL?!" He was getting angry.

"Uh….." Trunks didn't know how to answer it. "I saw a sword…."

All of Vegeta's features hardened. "OH REALLY?! That is NO excuse!"

"Come on! I said I was sorry, okay! What's the big deal, anyway?!" He normally didn't use that kind of attitude.

"Excuse me? Don't give me that attitude!" Vegeta spat.

Trunks clenched his fists. He KNEW he was in for it and if he tried to make a point it would just make it worse.

"Because you saw a sword you thought it was okay to get on the spaceship? Is that it?" asked Vegeta.

"No."i

"Well, you OBVIOUSLY thought it was okay!" said Vegeta. "If you didn't think so you wouldn't have done it!"

Trunks heaved a sigh. "What do you want from me?"

"What do I WANT from you?" Vegeta's eyes hardened. "What do the *heck* do YOU think?! I want YOU to understand!"

"I understand! I won't do it-"

"If you understood you wouldn't do it!" Vegeta cut him off. "I've told you before but you don't seem to understand! You are going to learn one way or another!"

"Why are you so set on this subject?!" asked Trunks.

"Because," he talked in a low voice. "if you don't learn now you may never will. It's something you have to learn."

Trunks knew he had lost this argument. There was no point in fighting it.

"Come here."

Trunks' eyes widened. Could he possibly mean….. no… no way….. he couldn't do that, he was already 11!

"Come hear," Vegeta repeated.

Trunks took a few steps.

"Come closer," said Vegeta.

He gulped. His father DID mean that. He took a couple more.

"Come here, right this instant!" Vegeta was getting irritated.

Trunks sighed. He took a few more.

When Trunks was in Vegeta's range he grabbed Trunks' arm to hold him in place.

"Look…." he landed a swat.

Trunks face turned red in a mix of pain and embarrassment.

"I told you…." he landed a second. "you would learn one way or another." He landed a third.

Trunks squinted his eyes. It hurt so much but he couldn't cry!

"I don't want to do this…." a fourth hit. "but…." He landed a fifth and final blow.

Trunks started to sob.

"This is the only way you'll learn.."

Trunks started to cry harder. He couldn't stand to look in his father's eyes.

Trunks felt Vegeta's arm rap around his back. He tried to break free but couldn't.

After a while he gave up trying to get loose. He relaxed his muscles a little. "Dad…" he heard himself say.

"Trunks…"

After a while Vegeta released Trunks from the hugging position.

"Come on," said Vegeta.

Trunks let out a breif but still meaningful smile. "Yeah, sure…."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I know at least one person is offended by the ending. But I think the spanking fit, I always thought Vegeta would be the tough love type of parent. But I warned you about it so if you complain about it you'll be wasting your precious time. Oh yes, if you're reading and you follow my other story, "A Father's Love," just know I won't be posting chap 18 for a while because that one will be a REALLY long one and it will be the second-to-last chapter. (Not including the QA chapter.) Anyway, thanks for reading!"


End file.
